The Servants of the Dark
by Veor Hrdenda
Summary: Five Years after NJO, Jacen Solo returns to the galaxy to discover a plot in the hearts of the Galactic Alliance. Meanwhile the Jedi are spread far and thin across the galaxy, including Jaina Solo who is in the Empire on a diplomatic mission. With few allies to count on Jacen must unravel this plot. Legends AU Post-NJO. You don't need to have read NJO but it will help. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**An explanation:**

 **I feel that post-NJO Legends failed to give us the story we deserve. I also feel like the Force Awakens failed to provide an interesting start to a new trilogy, while I like the Last Jedi (Deal with it) I feel like there are failures the First Order remains uninteresting, et cetera. So I decided to do a Story based off of the Legends Timeline taking the place of Swarm Wars.**

 **Obviously Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm. This story will use ideas and aspects of New Canon including characters, settings, and story elements, but will rely most heavily on the NJO era characters and plots.**

 **Further comments it is likely you will see the failure of a story I wrote called Turning Tides. These are not related stories. That story has been dropped for a long time, and was not particularly well-written or well thought out. I have decided to go with what I'm going to try to make a weekly schedule for this.**

 **I would suggest some knowledge of legends before reading this but if you want to read this story without reading any of New Jedi Order heres a breakdown: A group of aliens called the Yuuzhan Vong start invading the galaxy, apparently from outside the galaxy, they are non-present in the force causing a lot of problems of philosophy among the Jedi. As expected the Jedi do fight them. We have a relatively large cast of characters and a lot of them don't get involved in much, but here's the main ones note this will have spoilers for New Jedi Order if you choose to read it: Anakin Solo, the typical jedi-warrior/hero figure, he is killed on a mission to infiltrate a Yuuzhan Vong facility, Jacen Solo, a philosopher questioning the force and the role of the Jedi, Jaina Solo a pilot done with this Bantha Crap, Tahiri Veila Anakin's Childhood bestfriend/girlfriend a Jedi who was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and had memories implanted. The original Trilogy cast plus Luke's wife Mara Jade an ex-imperial Assassin and a Jedi, oh and Minus Chewbacca who was killed in the first book, Kyp Durron Jedi badboy, flies around in an X-wing blowing up Yuuzhan Vong ships. Jagged Fel official love interest of Jaina Solo at the end of the series, a human pilot working for the Chiss with an Imperial background (also I think Wedge's nephew?). Other people, but I forget who.**

 **Basically the series ends with the Yuuzhan Vong going into self-inflicted exile, on the Planet Zonama Sekot (a living world which has force powers). The Bothans have basically declared a policy of genocide against the Yuuzhan Vong swearing to burn every Yuuzhan Vong planet, kill every Yuuzhan Vong regardless of whether or not they supported the war and destroy all memories of the Yuuzhan Vong species other than the documents about the Yuuzhan Vong invasion.**

 **Other important things to note: The Yuuzhan Vong are incredibly religious, however their Religion has changed a bit more recently to become more... Jedi-Worshipping. A slave caste called the Shamed Ones threw a revolution and are one of the big reasons the heroes won the war.**

 **Jacen Solo goes off to seek answers across the galaxy and Tahiri goes to Zonama Sekot with the Yuuzhan Vong. These are important to know for the function of the story.**

 **GREAT, all caught up? Let's begin then.**

* * *

 **Dramatis personai**

Tahiri Viela: Female Human Jedi Knight/Warrior

Jacen Solo: Male Human Jedi Knight/ambassador

Jaina Solo: Female Human Jedi Knight/pilot/ambassador

Jagged Fel: Human Pilot/ambassador

Leia Organa Skywalker-Solo:

Poe Dameron: Human Male Pilot

Amki Gin: Female Yuuzhan Vong Ambassador

Alleon Vorsi: Male Human Jedi

Luke Skywalker: Male Human Jedi master

* * *

The galaxy sat still, as if holding its breath for five years. It recovered, developed, it seemed almost as if things would be normal. The Jedi Order established its permanent residence on Ossus, the Galactic Alliance began to rebuild, but like any breath held in it burnt as the oxygen ran out, as every muscle cried out in fear for more, that was what the galaxy did.

There was no great change, no specific moment, or massive war for five years. The galaxy still unraveled though.

Funds moved from security, aid, and useful projects to Coruscant. Always to Coruscant, the Galactic Alliances vision of a gleaming new future, built at the expense of the present.

Like with all living things, the galaxy eventually had to stop holding its breath, and exhale.

The first step was the meeting, the gathering of Jedi on Ossus, to celebrate the five years of work they had done to rebuild things. The issue was not necessarily the meeting, it was what came with the meeting, interaction, discussion, debate, argument.

There was the other matter, the unexpected, but much welcomed guest. He wore a somewhat torn robe, dark brown material, his cloak was ragged, his hair shaggy and brown, his eyes however seemed to have captured starlight itself, the soft brown glistened as though they belonged to a child and not an adult in their twenties who had already seen a war.

As the discussions whirled around the room he became the focus of many eyes, and numerous questions from younger Jedi. That was when she approached, smiling with the sort of diplomatic charm that only a long time politician or someone who grew up around politics could use. Her dark hair was brought back into a braid, her clothes were a cross between a pilots jumpsuit and an imperial uniform. At the woman's side sat a silver Lightsaber hilt, along with a simple blaster pistol.

"You could say hello." The woman said, the playful humor in her voice clashing with her military appearance.

"Or you could introduce me Jaina, after all I've heard talking to strangers can be awkward." The man replied, equally as playful.

"Don't be silly Jacen, they're only confused because you forgot to tell us you were coming, or that you were alive, for the past five years." Jaina's voice seemed to bubble with passive aggressive malice.

"I decided I should come home. I've stayed out of things long enough."

"That'll certainly frighten the suck ups."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that a lot of Jedi seem to think that Luke is going to pass away at any minute, and they're squabbling over who the next Grandmaster is going to be, with you in the picture they figure they've lost that chance already."

"Why is that any different than you?"

"I've already got a nice little rank. Ambassador to the Imperial Assembly. The Chiss and the Empire have decided it would be best to work together entirely they're currently merging their assets to best run their combined territories."

"And you've been helping with that?"

"I've been helping Jagged with that yes, but mostly I'm there to promote Jedi interests. There are discussions of building Jedi Academies on Bastion. I know there's talk about it on other worlds as well."

"Good. If the Jedi can help the galaxy feel unified in even such small ways we're doing our jobs."

"I'll be returning after we've concluded our meeting, but I'm sure Luke will think up something to keep you busy."

"Mom will make sure I end up with some nice cushy job on Denon opposed to out in the galaxy."

"I'm sure everyone wants you close to the center of things. After all you've been gone five years."

As the twins chatted, the lights dimmed and Luke stepped in to a small clearing in the center of the stage. His blue eyes still seemed to dance and sparkle with light, his smile still remained that of a young man, but lines had forged their way across his face, his hair had greyed significantly, and the stress of his duties clearly burdened him. He spoke, his voice carrying thanks to well concealed microphones and sound projectors, "It has been a long five years for the Jedi Order, we've used it wisely though, we've rebuilt much of the galaxy, helped aid regions of conflict, and established order in previously chaotic regions. Of great pride is our achievement on Zonama Sekot, to create a world in which the Yuuzhan Vong and the people of our galaxy is the proudest of our works. However we cannot halt in our actions, or rest because we have succeeded half our goal. As always we must remain aware of the dangers of the galaxy, and we must do our best to protect the galaxy from those dangers. Tonight though, we may celebrate the coming together of Knights and Masters from across the galaxy, in numbers that put to shame any gatherings in the last five years, and rival even our meeting on Zonama Sekot."

There was a roar of insincere clapping and cheering. The speech admittedly could have been better composed. Luke disappeared from the stage, and the conversations slowly flooded back into the room.

Jacen had taken to scanning the room for his friends, but found it sorely lacking. Tenel Ka, Lowbacca, and Zekk were all missing. He soon found himself missing Kyp, even if they had their disagreements at least he was a familiar face.

"They're not here because they've got better things to be doing." Jaina said, answering Jacen's unspoken question, "Tenel Ka is running Hapes, Zekk is tracking down some pirates, Lowbacca is hunting a slave Smuggler. This whole thing is just a photo-op, a bunch of smiling Jedi sitting in a room, all the heroes smiling at each other. This is meant to make us look happy, which makes the people calm. Which in turn keeps Cal Omas in power and the status quo the same."

"How much Corellian Brandy have you had?" Jacen asked turning to his sister.

"Too little by far." Jaina replied with a smile.

"So then Jaina, why are you here? If it's all just for show."

"I'm supposed to be a diplomat. Which means people know me, Famous war hero, Jedi Knight, you get the point." Jaina replied taking another sip from the glass of golden-brown liquid in her hand.

"You've gotten cynical."

"I've grown up Jacen. Don't be surprised because you weren't there to see it."

"Sorry."

"Good. Now, smile for the cameras and wait for Luke to get over here."

Luke gave his boyish smile that clung to him even in his age as he approached the table. "I'm glad your back Jacen, and Jaina I'm glad you could make it."

"Where's Mara?" Jacen asked, scanning the room once more, this time to find his aunt.

"She's looking after Ben. We try to not leave him alone too much, we had to leave him during the war and we don't want to leave him again." Luke answered.

"Hey don't worry about it, me and Jace got left alone all the time as children, and we turned out great." Jaina said starting on her third glass of Corellian Brandy.

"For some reason that isn't comforting me." Luke said, looking at his niece.

"So, how many Knights do we have now a-days?" Jacen said changing the subject rapidly.

"Depends how you want to count them I suppose. Actively we have about fifty, not counting our Masters, if we just need to count them all, a hundred? Maybe less than that." Luke supplied.

"That's more than I expected," Jacen replied honestly, "I thought after the war we'd have less."

"A lot of the kids who didn't fight in the war are Knights now, and we recruited more initiates since then." Luke answered.

"That's good I suppose." Jacen said, looking over at his Sister who seemed to be paying more attention to her brandy than the conversation.

"We've got some promising pupils as well. Many of the newer Knights have been excelling in their training. I've got plenty of picks for a future grandmaster." Luke continued.

"Jaina told me. Though she wasn't as kind to them as you were." Jacen said, looking to his sister once more, who was still stirring her cup of brandy.

"Ah well, what more can we expect from her. I'll introduce you to some of them later." Luke added the last part hastily, as if he had almost forgotten it.

The next few hours seemed to pass slowly for Jacen. Watching Jedi he had never met before move across tables, telling stories, watching the young New Knights and Padawan chat with each other.

It was somewhat saddening, especially with Jaina's cynical commentary every couple minutes.

He did end up talking with some of the Knights Luke mentioned, they seemed kind enough, of a bit rash or arrogant in places, but they didn't seem different from what he had been when he was younger, or what Kyp was like now.

He had found of course the New Kyp. Alleon Vorsi, a young charismatic Knight, barely nineteen, and clearly desperate for a fight. He was a pilot and warrior, but unlike Kyp he did what Luke asked without exception. Jacen figured the kid, was he really using that word? He sounded like his father. He figured Virion was either a fanatic fan or a suck up like Jaina had suggested. He was leaning towards the former.

After the party he had some brief words with Luke about his new role, before it was decided he was, as expected, going to end up on Denon acting as a member of the Jedi representative in the senate.

The following three days were made up largely of paperwork, as he signed numerous documents, and studied exactly what the situation was. Then he got shipped off to attend the senate.

There wasn't much silence about his return, every holonet feed seemed to be filled with rumors of his return to the core, and unsurprisingly when his shuttle landed on Denon he was swarmed with holocamera's and questions. The turbulent press, cried in chaotic whirring of noise, mostly basic, but there were snatches of alien language. He soon learned the main question they had was whether he was taking over as Jedi Grandmaster, which was ridiculous, he was barely old enough to start training a student, and even that was questionable. There were more questions, what he had been doing, where he had been, whether he had been on Jedi business.

It was by sheer luck alone that Jacen managed to reach the hover car his mother had sent for him. The darkening sky indicated a shift, the sun setting behind the glimmering city scape, leaving the world to darkness.

* * *

The streets of Denon were bright with traffic and glowing holographic advertisements, in the distance there was the senate building, still shining and new, despite the fact it had been made five years before, at the end of the war.

In a similar direction Jacen could catch a glimpse of one of the embassies that had been built recently. Jacen could still feel the resentment that surrounded the newer government buildings, not from the people of Denon, but rather from the politicians and officials now using them. They didn't want to be on Denon, and the buildings were a sign of semi-permanence, a reminder that Coruscant lay fractured and glistening with thick wild jungles and massive corral palaces.

Jacen's own memories of Coruscant were not particularly pleasant in recent years, he had been left in the planet with the Jedi Vergere, a time which had caused him much pain and confusion. There were times he thought of it and felt a great dark sadness, not for the experience, rather because Vergere had died shortly after he left Coruscant. The next time he returned to the ruins of Coruscant he faced off with the Sithlord Omini, it was shortly before he left on his odyssey.

The short period of time following the battle of Coruscant had been spent with his friends, many of whom he hadn't seen since.

Jacen returned once more from his long train of thought, turning to a holopad nearby where he scrolled through more recent events, focusing on things that might affect his job. Most of the news seemed to be tabloid gossip, fictional stories theorizing on his or Jaina's lovelife, stories about problems in the Orlando household or in the Solo family, there were a few things that caught his eye, the growth of a Corellia first movement, and another growing organization, springing from the Bothan Ar'Krai calling for the destruction of the Yuuzhan Vong in their entirety.

The radical group called themselves the Warriors of Purity. The group was linked to both the Corellian Nationalist Party, and the Bothan Loyalist Party, gaining support from the Duros, who suffered heavy casualties in the war, along with military veterans whose hatred of the Yuuzhan Vong seemed to be the focus of their lives.

It was not long ago that many of those groups would have been supported by the Jedi. The war had ended only five years prior, and the Yuuzhan Vong has caused massive changes to the galaxy, planets had been bioformed, worlds like Ithor had been almost entirely destroyed, and many stubborn groups refused to accept the war was over.

The Yuuzhan Vong in many ways were similar to the Empire, both had been controlled by a Sithlord, misled and deceived by a being with vast ambition, the Yuuzhan Vong's desire for a new home had been just as great a tool of manipulation as the Galaxies desire for order and unity.

The main difference was the Yuuzhan Vong could be more easily identified an dehumanized due to their skeletal appearance and their strange organic ships.

The fact that there was no difference seemed out of reach to some people.

The Jedi has attempted to dull the flames of hatred, Luke had made attempts to convince people that the war was over, but public opinion is easily moved by other forces. Some claimed Luke was being threatened by the Chief of state, others suggested he was simply a traitor, or a coward, Thraaken-Sal Solo had accused Luke of being afraid of war.

Being afraid of war was hardly a fault, and not one in Jacen's uncle. People still seemed to think that the Jedi should be little more than tools at the Galactic Alliance's disposal.

Jacen still found himself growing against the idea the Jedi should even be attached to the Galactic Alliance. That was what had destroyed the Last Jedi Order, and it would he felt be the downfall of this one as well.

Still, there was no changing the reality he existed in, the best he could do was try and prevent the repetition of mistakes.

He turned back to the holopad in his hand, skimming news stories.

* * *

 **There you go, a chapter.**

 **I'm sure I made mistakes. I've got at least most of the next chapter ready. Hopefully that will be out next week. Hopefully I can keep a schedule.**

 **I can't (that's the truth of the matter no point in lying).**

 **Anyway if you have comments to make make them, I'd prefer it if those comments weren't "How dare you like the Last Jedi!" or "How dare you not like the Force Awakens" but I can't really stop you, I can sit here and looked disappointed and annoyed if you make them.**

 **Side Note, not every character is in the Dramatis Personai, largely because I forgot people or will add in a scene with a character I didn't have before, or just didn't think the character important enough to deal with adding them to the main character list. One character I can say will most likely not appear in this story is Han Solo, not because I don't like him but simply because he wouldn't have a role to play and keeping him around to please people is just lazy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOOOO Chapter Twooooo.**

 **Enjoy. Hopefully. I mean, I really hope.**

* * *

The next morning was cold and grey, the way to the Senate was slow. Not that Jacen minded much, he was spending the ride catching up with his mother, who had decided to remain on Denon while Han headed to some planet in the outer rim that Lando had invited him to.

"Jaina said she'd be back in a few weeks." Leia said, stirring Jacen from his thoughts.

"I thought she'd be gone longer, she said that the Jedi wanted an academy on Bastion."

"She mentioned that, I can't say I'm fond of the idea, but then again times have changed."

"It's normal to remain bitter towards a nation after a war with them."

"Not very Jedi-like if you is it?"

"I said normal, not good."

"We're talking about the Warriors of Purity aren't we?"

"Apparently."

"In a few years it will pass. The Vong did a lot of damage to the galaxy, and people are still angry because of it, but public opinion can easily be swayed in any direction."

"Here I was thinking you approved of democracy."

"I do, but even I'm not blind to it's faults. Borsk Fey'la was elected into office, as was Palpatine."

"But you keep working for the New Republic."

"I've got nothing better to do with my time. But technically I just manage paperwork and files now. I would have hated this job back when I was younger."

"I thought you were always involved with the senate."

"Of course, that doesn't mean doing paperwork was something I'd enjoy."

"Well I'm glad you work at the senate, otherwise I would have drowned in paperwork."

"From what Luke told me you hoped to get out of here as soon as possible."

"No, I just wanted to be helping people,, not just doing paperwork."

"It has an effect, even if you can't tell all the time. Anyway, back when I started one of the first things I realized was that paperwork is incredibly useful when you need to find something." Leia said with a small smile.

The large senate chamber was dark and cold, numerous senatorial boxes were placed in a great circle, some seats were near the bottom, others closer the top. Jacen found himself in one of the lower seats. The seats were not far enough from each other that the senators and ambassadors could not see each other, but in case of that situation there was a massive holo display in the center, as well as a screen in each box that would show the person talking, and exactly what they were saying.

The day began with Cal Omas emerging into his own box, looking across the room at the numerous senators and ambassadors that joined them, after a couple moments of murmuring he addressed the room. "Senators, it is our honor to be joined by Jedi Ambassador Jacen Solo, who is here to speak on behalf of the Jedi advising our decisions."

A Bothan dressed in expensive dark fabrics turned looking over towards Jacen, and then back towards the chief of state, "The Jedi get a vote now? It seems unfair, considering the Jedi have no official standing as members of the New Republic Government, who shall we give votes to next the Ryn?"

"Knight Solo has no vote, however the Jedi do want the ability to advise the senate, and to be aware of any decisions we make, we felt it was fair to grant them a seat."

There was more murmuring but no objections. Jacen looked at his data pad to see who the senator was, he found himself unsurprised that the Senator was from Bothawui, and was from the Loyalist Party.

"If that issue is dealt with, let us address the room. Not only are we greeted with a Jedi, one of some fave, we also as usual have the Ambassador from Mandalore, Myri Rau, and a Hapan Ambassador Kelli Vas." Cal Omas said with a smile, gesturing to two separate boxes next to Jacen's. "There are some things to announce, the Senator from Pamarthe and the Senator from Fondor were unable to make it."

Another pause, more murmuring. Jacen saw a look of surprise flash across Cal Omas's face. The chief of state scanned the room once more before clearing his throat and speaking once more, "In a surprising turn of events it seems that we are met by the Sekotan Ambassadors, who have just landed this morning."

Upon one of the other booths, a level higher than Jacen emerged two figures, one a female Yuuzhan Vong, pale skinned and marked with scars, the other a young male Ferroan with dark hair and the normal blue skin and golden eyes. Behind them stood another figure, a guard Jacen presumed, the third figure was concealed beneath a hood, he could tell however they were holding an amphistaff.

It took Jacen a moment to realize that the clothing both senators were wearing was made of a strange, beautiful organic material, similar to spider silk in some ways. Jacen could only guess the material was Yuuzhan Vong in origin.

The appearance of the Sekotan ambassadors brought a change across the room, a mix of fear and hatred. The first voice came from the Bothan Senator, "This is an outrage, we cannot allow these-these, abominations to be here in the senate."

Cal Omas turned to look at the Senator, "Need I remind you Senator that the war with the Yuuzhan Vong is over, and that Zonama Sekot has as much right as any to have an Ambassador as any other planet."

The Yuuzhan Vong Ambassador smiled at the Chief of State, before turning back to the crowd. "Thank you Chancellor, my people, as you must know have largely stayed isolated on Zonama Sekot, those who have not, those who have stayed here in your galaxy, for whatever reason that might be, have been hunted and persecuted. Several of our transports have been attacked, while moving supplies or our people to Zonama Sekot. We believe the group responsible is the organization you call the Warriors of Purity, it is our request that you bring this organization to justice."

Before anyone else could respond, the Bothan spoke once more, "Bring then to justice for killing scarheads? They're just giving you what you deserve."

Jacen watched the smearing Senator as the hooded figure moved forwards. Jacen watched as she spoke, her voice harsh and barren as it was projected over numerous speakers, "It is the goal of these ambassadors to gain what they want through peaceful means. I have no such limitations, it would be advised that you hear them out."

The voice was a surprise to Jacen, he knew it as it sounded through the room. The voice of the Ambassador sounded once more, some nervousness now obvious in it, "I apologize for Khattazz, sometimes she can be over eager. It is entirely our goal to continue peacefully, though we may be forced to improve armaments on our transport ships."

"Threatening me is unwise. Abomination." The Bothan snarled looking towards the hooded figure.

"Kane a bar, you do not frighten me. You are a small thing, and I am not someone you wish to insult, go back to your cowardice." The figure replied, Jacen couldn't help but hope this ended up in her favor, though he had to admit that the words she used to describe the Senator were somewhat self incriminating.

"How dare you! I have a thousand times the bravery of an abomination like you." The figure yelled, "My people served in the war, fighting for the republic! While you destroyed things."

The figure had tightened their grip upon the amphistaff, their voice booming, "It is strange of you to say you served in the war. I didn't see you come to protect Yavin IV where I fought, or attack the Myrker station, or go behind enemy lines after the fall of Coruscant. No, little one, you have done little. Abomination, that I can accept, I have been called it many times, it is one of my names, but do not insult my bravery, or claim to have served the republic in this war, I can see it in your eyes, you are not a warrior, no you sat in a Star defender as children fought your battles."

There was a long cold silence, Jacen himself broke it, "Knight Veila, if you're done fighting, perhaps we could get back to the point? I am sure the Jedi will help you with this issue if we can find someone who isn't already doing something."

Cal Omas turned to the ambassadors, "I think the New Republic can provide some assistance, but it will require a vote."

Jacen smiled as Tahiri emerged from the ambassadorial chamber, she herself seemed just about ready to punch him.

"Hi Tahiri?"

"Oh So now it's 'Hi Tahiri' earlier it was Can we talk Knight Veila?' Make up your mind."

"I thought you were to subtle about being a Jedi. The fact that none of you ever gave your names didn't help."

"So what do you think will happen?"

"I think you may have ruined a senator's career."

"That was the intention. We didn't walk in blind, we examined the senators before we arrived, looked up information on the holonet. We knew how to break any of the anti-Yuuzhan Vong senators, I was there for that reason."

Jacen shrugged, "I've got to say I'm surprised you came back, after everything that's happened."

"I'm here to serve my people."

"Half your people, you're still a Jedi." Jacen said, placing his hand on Tahiri's shoulder.

"Maybe, But I'm not here to be a Jedi. I'm here to bring justice to the people who hurt the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Sounds like a Jedi to me. Bringing justice to the galaxy."

"I meant what I said Jacen. I'm bringing justice to whoever is responsible, regardless of laws or bureaucracy."

"If you ever want to catch up on old times I'm here."

"If I wanted to talk about the war I would have met Corran." Tahiri said, turning back to the ambassadors.

"Fine. Jaina might be back in a week or two, perhaps you'll talk to her."

"It's possible, I owe her a lot, as Jedi and as a Child of Yuuzhan."

"You're better at hiding your emotions now." Jacen added, more quietly.

"I've grown since we last saw each other. I was still a child then, no longer."

"You're only twenty one."

"And last we met, when the war had ended, I was sixteen."

"Fair enough. I forget how young we were sometimes."

"It hardly matters now. I'm not here to catch up with friends Jacen."

"I thought I told you, we're family."

"Because I loved your brother, or because he died?"

"Because you were with us through the horror, you stood shoulder to shoulder with Zekk, and Tenel Ka, you were at the Myrker station when we were."

"So were many others, I don't see you talking to them."

"They're not on Coruscant."

"No, but you do have a holocomm."

Jacen sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow then Tahiri."

Jacen found Leia waiting by the steps to the senate, a smile on her face, "I suppose you were caught up in a large amount of pointless arguing."

"Well it is the senate." Jacen said with a lopsided grin.

"I had heard something happened, though no one is sure what it is."

"A senator destroyed their career." Jacen answered with a sigh.

"Can I ask how?"

"Tahiri."

Leia pauses, turning to Jacen, "Tahiri's here? Why didn't you invite her over, it'd be a family reunion of a sort."

"I did, she was a bit distant."

"Doesn't sound like her."

"It's been a while, she was only sixteen when we last saw her."

"I suppose, still I worry, she could be having problems with her Yuuzhan Vong side again."

"No it wasn't like that. She seemed calm and collected, at least when we spoke, though she almost stabbed that Senator."

"Who was it?"

"The Senator from Bothawui."

"Trell Kir'la. If I weren't too old I think I'd likely try to stab him myself." Leia muttered, with a smile.

"I can't say I'm upset that he ruined his own career, but considering everything that's happened well, it's possible that he might get away with it. In fairness to him Tahiri wasn't very polite herself."

"Well, at the least he might lose some of his support."

"There are other issues. Tahiri was here with two ambassadors from Sekot, Vong transports have been attacked, they want the Galactic Alliance to take action, and Tahiri might just hunt down whoever's responsible herself."

"Now that sounds more like the Tahiri I remember, even when she was little she was always a fighter."

"And Anakin was a thinker. I guess things change."

"I'll see if I can help Tahiri find what she's looking for."

"I'm beginning to be interested as well." Jacen said, scanning his holopad, "It seems like the political situation of the Galaxy is just getting worse. If I remember my Galactic history correctly it was things like this which led to the Clone Wars."

"Don't be so pessimistic, there's always a chance things will settle down."

"Yes, But there's an equal chance things will get worse." Jacen said, typing something into his holopad.

The inside of the Embassy was forged of cold harsh metal and stone, unlike in almost every way the organic homes Tahiri had grown used to on Zonama Sekot. The force itself felt stifled by the lifeless planet. Tahiri knew such a thing was impossible, yet the planet still felt dead. Perhaps, she thought, she due to her time on the force rich Zonama Sekot, or perhaps because of her own disconnection to her surroundings.

It was a strange feeling to be back near those one had once known and yet to feel further from them than normal.

Part of the issue sprang from her own anger, her fierce refusal to be wrong, which led to her anger at Jacen, who seemed to think everything was normal.

Worse was the fact that he seemed to think she wanted to talk. She had talked enough about the war, and talking with Jacen was just a waste of her time. Which was something Jacen seemed intent on, wasting her time.

She had a limited capacity to understand him, he had always been peaceful, arguably too peaceful, while her first solution was violence. She was aware that somehow she had become some kind of younger sister to Jacen and Jaina, and arguably a daughter to Han and Leia, but there was a failure for her to see them as family.

Especially now.

Tahiri respected Jaina, who had helped her when her personalities were fighting, they were friends, or they had been, five years ago. Tahiri now felt some vague resentment towards the Jedi as a whole, and done to her past self.

Her teenage years had been spent seeing people she cared about die, and fighting the people involved. The worst part was she volunteered, even when people warned her against it, she volunteered. She charged headfirst into that war, stabbing and slashing at her enemies, and only years later did she realize she shouldn't have.

Her greatest problem, simply explained was her own duality. She was a paradox, the Jedi who was a Yuuzhan Vong, an impossibility breathed into the universe by an insane shaper, who had bent a girl's mind to the breaking point. But that wasn't the problem, she could deal with that, the problem in her duality was that she could never belong properly to either groups. Jedi or Yuuzhan Vong, instead she walked a middle line where she should not have dwelled.

So she chose the Yuuzhan Vong, today. Perhaps tomorrow she would choose the Jedi but that was another matter.

* * *

 **There are things I'm still working on with this by the way. Like not this chapter, but this story, specifically working in some character to have actual scenes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Ha... Um last week I almost forgot to post, so I posted without filling out the beginning card. Since that chapter was completed and I had it ready save for this beginning bit. Which had some stuff but not everything.**

 **I'm glad some people are enjoying my story, even if not in huge numbers. Also, comments also make me think about things I didn't realize before sooo if you could comment/review that'd be great.**

 **Next chapter will be the first thing I've written since I started posting this story. I want to make it line up with my end goal, with the characters own internal struggles and how the world is beginning to function, so I hope I can do that and keep people enjoying the story.**

* * *

Jaina Solo was not exactly enjoying the meeting. It could be described as a combination of childish arguments and dull legal readings. It helped if course that Jagged was there, the man had a better mind for the meaning of things that Jaina, and was actually better suited to the diplomacy of the matter. She was just there to represent the Jedi.

Which led to a distinctive split in the groups present. Group one were the people who thought a Jedi academy would grant the empire further power, group two took the belief that having a Jedi academy on Bastion would weaken the Empire and make it weak to the will of the Jedi, group three were the people who thought that the Jedi academy would be a mutually beneficial arrangement that would be wise to allow.

The differences between group one and three were hard to determine, but the simplest was the control aspect, in the eyes of group one the academy would be an Imperial academy for Jedi, in the eyes of group three the academy would be a Jedi academy within the Empire.

As the end of negotiations neared, and the empire made the final adjustments to the agreement on their side, as the Chiss did the same, there seemed also to erupt some kind of power struggle.

Part of it was Pellaeon's age, now a more elderly figure there was a questioning to succession. Each Moff and General seemed to believe that they were the logical choice, in fact there had grown a group who seemed to resent Pellaeon without Pellaeon even claiming a logical successor.

As the turmoil within the Empire grew Pellaeon had announced he would in fact be revealing his successor after the deal went through.

This was somewhat concerning to Jaina, whoever Pellaeon chose might turn out to be a warmongering maniac. On the other hand they could turn out to be a diplomat who tried to solve everything peacefully.

At that point Jaina wasn't sure which option was worse.

Jacen was looking forwards to the weekend, even if he had only been working a week. It turned out that the senate was both energy draining and infuriating, the last week had been spent arguing over helping the Yuuzhan Vong, while most of the Senate found themselves without a strong opinion on the matter, there were several who made arguments against allowing the Yuuzhan any aid, it seemed Jacen was the only one who was willing to argue on their behalf, and his own patience was running thin.

Each time the question was brought up it got nobody any closer to a firm answer.

Once more that particular session of conversation ended with no result, once more the senate turned back to less notable matters, trade deals, supply movements, reconstruction efforts. Every hour or so someone would enter the center of the chamber, on the floor below, usually pushing a cart of recordings, or pieces of documentation in other forms. Janitors passed through mopping the hallways below.

As usual a man passed by underneath, a janitor, Jacen thought, leaving his cart for a moment, doubtless to go find a restroom or to go pick something up.

Jacen's focus returned to the conversation going on around him, talks about construction on a set of Starships, which Jacen gave little thought to.

The hair on Jacen's neck stood on end, adrenaline rushes through his system, he turned to see if anybody was behind him, but no one appeared, his eyes turned back to the floor. Below the cart remained, Jacen yelled and he heard Tahiri speak at the same time, their voices matching almost perfectly, " **Everybody down!"**

As the senators and ambassadors leapt to the floor a roar leapt up through the chamber echoing and rebounding as the janitor's cart burst into a mass of flames, Jacen reached our arms the flames leapt upwards and outwards, trying to contain the blast, he could see Tahiri doing the same, working to funnel the explosion upwards.

As the noise slowly vanished, Jacen examined the rest of the room, the edges of seats were scorched, and the walls and floor were blackened, but as far as Jacen could tell the senators had gone unharmed.

Had Jacen been alone his achievement would have been impossible, it was quite lucky Tahiri was there.

As Jacen began to relax it began, playing on every screen in the room, including the central holo display.

A deeply scarred face leered forwards, dark eyes shining as it did.

"Citizens of the galaxy, today it has become clear that the Galactic Allianceis unfit for rulership. They remain weak and corpulent, they have failed repeatedly to protect the citizens of the galaxy. Now, they allow the Vong, the monsters, to walk within their halls.

My followers and I now have set forth to rid the galaxy of this weakness, we shall form a new order, an Order to triumph above all others, from the remnants of the Galactic Alliance. We shall march forth as warriors of Purity, liberating the galaxy of fear. Today marks the beginning of the end of the Galactic Alliance. Today marks the birth of the First Order, the beginning of an age of protection, strength, power."

The figure disappeared, a singular word hovering where he had been. 'Snoke'.

"Who in the kriffing world is Snoke!" Tahiri yelled from her own position above Jacen.

* * *

Tahiri stood in the hallway waiting for Jacen, her eyes downturned, her dark cloak pulled around her.

The two stood silently for a minute before Tahiri spoke, "I'll take your help."

"What was that?" Jacen asked, not quite sure what she had said.

"I would like your help."

"Great. What do you expect me to do?"

"Your mother has access to the records room, the First Order seems to have some influence. That means there will be a paper trail."

Jacen paused and then nodded, "It seems reasonable enough. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. When I find these, these Tsup'o, they will learn what it means to incur the wrath of Shel'Ne."

"You should stay here. You're guarding the Ambassador, and your ship is Sekotan. Furthermore you're very clearly Yuuzhan Vong. I can get around with a bit of hair dye and some Makeup, but you'd require an Ooglith Masquerer."

"You'll probably let them go with a warning!"

"Which is better than killing every member I encounter." Jacen countered.

"Fine, But you should take someone with you, someone who knows how to get results." Tahiri said, as she folded her arms and wrinkled her nose.

Jacen gave a shrug, walking towards his mother's small office.

Leia frowned at Jacen as he stepped through the door.

"I'm not helping you look through files that will get you killed." Leia said, her voice stern, her eyes stayed glued to the holopad she was looking over as she spoke.

"I'll be careful. I always am."

Leia remained silent, tapping the keys on the screen in front of her.

"Chances are they'll target me anyways I'm a Jedi and a Solo, in fact I was one of the most Yuuzhan Vong sympathetic Jedi around. I'm the logical target for them."

"I can't persuade you out of this can I?"

"No."

"Then I'll have to send someone with you. What about Tahiri?"

"She's staying here. We already discussed it but the Ambassador will need her protection, anyway taking two Jedi away from the Senate will make us easier to track, and will leave the senate unprotected."

"Fine, Jaina can't go obviously she's got other duties to perform. Same for most of the other Jedi. I know a pilot, the child of some friends from my Rebellion days, they could help."

"Sure. Speaking of Jaina we should call her, she's working with the Chiss and the Empire, both might have relevant information."

"I presume we are keeping Tahiri in the loop for the course of these missions?"

"Of course," Jacen noted with a grin, " she deserves to know what's going on, after all its her people who are most endangered."

"I'll call Jaina and let her know what's happening, then I'll see if I can get the pilot to support this." Leia said, making notes on her holopad, "We'll start tomorrow morning."

Jaina was finding her life difficult. She left a long boring meeting to find that an attack on the Senate had not only happened but had been concluded by a public broadcast on all Channels stating wild beliefs about the New Republic, the Jedi, and the Yuuzhan Vong. Ninety percent of her was certain that the Moffs in the meeting she had just left supported the radicals.

An hour or two later she had received a holocall from her Mother assuring her that everything was alright and no one had been injured. As much as she wanted to rush home to her mother and brother's side her mother had requested she begin digging into possible funding for the group within the Empire.

The issue was that Jaina had never been the researcher. She had read books and she was clever but she wasn't used to the long boring lists of pure data, which she was combing through to determine if the numbers added up. It felt small, unhelpful, and annoying, she was a Jedi Knight not a kriffing accountant. As the thought passed through her mind a small smile formed on her lips, vague memories of yelling blaster bolts in her childhood until she was a teenager filled her mind.

She turned back to the holopad before Jagged entered, raising an eyebrow at the list of names and numbers before her.

"You're looking into Imperial Finances, might I ask Why?"

"My mother requested it, she wants to see if any of these Moffs have been providing resources to the First Order."

"And?"

"I don't know."

"Well, unfortunately we have little remaining time, we've been called to Csillia to defend the Chiss ambassadors on their way to the treaty signing. I can provide assistance with this matter on the way."

"Thank you. If I were in this alone I would be lost." Jaina admitted with a smile.

Jagged placed his hand on top of hers, "You are never in this alone Jaina."

* * *

Jacen wasn't sure what he was expecting the pilot to be like. In fact it was strange that the young wild haired man surprised him. There was something familiar to his manner that just wasn't what Jacen expected from a New Republic fighter pilot, even one so young. his eyes were dark but there was a brilliant wildness in them, his face was marked by a very slight beard, dark hair seemed windswept even after he walked in, he held out his hand, "Poe Dameron."

"Jacen, but you probably knew that already."

Leia grinned from behind her desk, "Listen, we have a list of possible connections to this Snoke figure. There are at least seventeen missing warships from Corellia from over the last five years, ten or twelve are missing from Bothawui, but those reports are less clear, and the Defense Budget is missing at least three million credits."

"Which will be the easiest to track?" Jacen asked, examining the list of issues.

"The ships, if they were made on Corellia there have to be records somewhere. While I can't find out from Denon, if you asked about the matter you might find something." Leia said, continuing to scroll through the information.

* * *

Tahiri was only informed of Jacen's departure two hours after he disappeared. She wanted desperately to be angry about the whole thing, except Leia had been waiting for her the whole time, and had told Tahiri as soon as she could.

The entire event led to a discussion of setting up a lunch for the three politicians to discuss policies.

Tahiri found herself standing around as the three politicians spoke, scanning the hallway for any dangers to either Ambassador she was charged with protecting.

Tahiri was becoming rapidly aware of another issue though, the Jedi seat at the senate would remain empty so long as Jacen was gone, which could be a month or longer. Last she had heard he had left in a small shuttle barely designed for hyperspace jumps, so it was likely there would be some time between their adventures.

The growing impatience with the Senate was not helping her cause, the anger at the quickly emerging anti-Yuuzhan Vong sentiment was clear as well. She was hoping, beyond hope that something, someone might show up to deal with the senate more quickly. In some ways her request was answered.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three. I'm trying to split the characters off right now so that I can jump between them and not over crowd scenes. Fun fact Overcrowding scenes can be a major problem for me, simply because it means I have to use notes of each name after the person speaks. Sooo yeah. I'm going to try and work in more stuff with the Jedi temple and other Jedi but I'm not sure exactly how to do that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to people who are following or commenting on this story...**

 **Reviews help me figure out how I should make edits or changes or what elements people dislike and what I should remove.**

 ***Note that removing stuff only applies to non-integral plotlines...**

 **Furthermore... I know a lot of this from one angle can be seen as political plotlines, but a lot of it is follow up on what we're told about the world at the end of the New Jedi Order series.**

 **The note about the break not existing between those two scenes is that its a mistake, when I was writing the first three (three?) chapters I was using Google Docs, I switched to actually just using the site since it is way better at noting errors. The transfer was made and there was a break between when I posted those chapters and when I wrote them.**

* * *

 **I'm trying to work on making this chapter follow up slightly on all the things in the last chapter.**

Tahiri examined the data collected which sat before her. There were at least three logically corrupt senators, if not corrupt then at least Anti-Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen had been gone two days already, and his replacement was supposed to arrive tomorrow, meanwhile Jacen had reported that he and Poe were on Corellia. Jaina had called in sighting some of her own numbers as incorrect.

Which left Tahiri doing little more than playing defense for Amki and Vale. The guards handled most of that themselves, the combination of Yuuzhan Vong warriors and the force sensitive Ferroans born on Sekot made a brilliant group of warriors.

Still things felt wrong, and had felt wrong ever since she returned.

There was a dark contempt for the Jedi in her heart, a distrust, perhaps formed by her separation or else by her own half-yuuzhan vong mind, but it never felt right. She had fought in a war at fifteen. She had wanted to. She wanted to be a soldier, but as time went on she had begun to realize that shouldn't have happened, and part of her blamed the Jedi for that.

It was wrong, she had chosen her path, she had chosen to fight, but it wasn't something she should of been able to do.

There was a second part, the part she didn't dwell on. Her memories had all turned bitter, even the happy moments were sad because most of them were with Anakin, on Yavin IV, a world which lay ruined by war. Then there were the rebels of the order who had joined the mainstream, Kyp Durron in particular was troubling, she knew all too well what he had done to the Worldship being grown on Belkadan, and in the war he had become a leader of sorts to the younger Jedi. That had been the war, there were things Tahiri would allow for the war, but the war was over, long over and the fact he still ran around doing as he pleased was troubling.

There was a beauty in the idea of it. The New Jedi Order.

But she wasn't part of the paradise Luke wanted to build.

* * *

Jaina examined the files again. They were troubling. She had a count of at least thirty-seven ships missing from the records. Erased, poorly erased, but still erased. The issue was that the numbers didn't add up, the defense budget was wrong, which meant somebody (or somebodies) was building a secret fleet.

It wasn't a large secret fleet, but she figured it was a backup a reserve of unregistered ships, ready to fight a war that hadn't started yet. That at the least was frightening.

Jagged had confirmed it for her. He had always been better at math.

She had to admit being in the Empire was nice, it gave her a break from her uncle and her parents, gave her a place to go without judgement. Arguably with some judgement, but the right amount of judgement. That was why she liked Jagged.

That was why she had fallen in love with him. That and the disapproving parents.

Her father and mother weren't exactly thrilled she was dating an imperial.

Soon enough she'd be an imperial, in a sense.

That was the issue with everything she'd determined. The enemy.

Snoke had built his entire strategy off the idea of the enemy. For her Generation it was the Vong, for her mother and father it was the Empire. And everywhere in between was fifty fifty on one of those two. Not that that applied to everybody. It switched, the Older Imperials thought of the Jedi and the Republic as their enemies, save for those who believed the true enemy was the, as they put it, 'inferior species'. Some people thought of the Jedi as their enemies. That was how the Peace Bridage had formed, how the galaxy had been so willing to turn against the Jedi. How the Old Imperials had crept back into power, or the Neo-Imperials as she liked to call them.

The galaxy was upset with the New Republic, and honestly the Galactic Alliance wasn't much better, corruption was still there, the same weaknesses were present. The only real difference was that the Galactic Alliance had won the war, which the New Republic had lost, and there were some parts of the galaxy which had traded hands.

What ever the matter, there were more pressing issues.

The Jedi order, the Empire, and the Chiss were relying on her to make the merger between the Empire and the Chiss go through. Boosting Imperial Territory and combining the benefits of both the current Chiss Ascendancy and the Empire.

She changed into the new uniform, half-military half-religious. But that had always been where she fit best.

* * *

The ship came out of hyperspace above Corellia with a flash of light. The humming of the engine finally stopped.

The ship that Jacen and Poe had was an older VCX-100. There had been some modifications over the year, the engines were more up to date, and the weapon systems weren't particularly bad. The ship was a soft white, occasional blue lines forming across it.

Jacen hardly cared about the ship he was on, his concern was with the data they were intending to gather on Corellia.

His own relationship with the planets governor was going to threaten things. Thrackan Sal-Solo was both a rival of his father and a personal enemy, though on the upside if Jacen ever needed to fight him Hapes would likely jump at the chance.

The man had destroyed not only part of a Vong fleet during the war, but at the same time destroyed part of Fondor and destroyed half a hapan fleet. The problem was that to the galaxy this was largely deemed unimportant, the invasion the Yuuzhan Vong had attempted had faltered thanks to Thrackan Sal-Solo's efforts.

It was worse with him in charge, the constant threat of the reactivation of Centerpoint seemed to hang in the air. Not that Thrackan had any idea how to do so, but if any Sithlord offered him the chance Jacen was certain the new governor would take it.

The landing went better than expected, but then again they were an Ambassadorial vessel on official business.

The problems started to occur when they visited the library asking for information. They were allowed in, they were allowed to search around, but that was about as far as it went. Even that was a stretch. Searching the libraries government finance records seemed to be going well until Jacen saw the shadow cast through the shelves.

He barely ducked in time to avoid the blaster bolt which struck the wall behind him leaving a smoking hole.

Poe grinned, charging after the man, revealing his own blaster and firing through the shelves.

"Poe wait!" Jacen attempted to yell, but the pilot had already disappeared through several piles of shelves.

Jacen ran after them, stepping into the street and looking for the bright orange of Poe's jumpsuit amongst the crowded streets. He frowned, reaching out looking for the pilot. After a moment he ran to the left, pushing through the street holding his lightsaber in his hand, unactivated but ready for use.

That was when the second blaster bolt was fired, from a building above them. Jacen deflected the blaster bolt to the ground as the crowds around him scattered, "Kriff."

Using the force he propelled himself off the ground onto the wall above him, he quickly scaled the rest of the height landing on the roof, glowing blue lightsaber in hand, he reached out with the force pushing the assailant into the wall, "I don't want to hurt you but I want to know who you're working for."

The man laughed, his face was visible now, dark hair hanging across his eyes, a couple scars across his face, burns, Jacen was going to guess Plasma burns. There were a lot of people like this, people who fought in the war and lost parts of their face. It was saddening, the purpose of the Jedi was to protect the people who couldn't afford to have the burns removed.

"Please." Jacen said looking at the man.

There was a pause in the laughter and the blaster raised again firing at Jacen, who easily deflected the blast, and then, suddenly the man shot himself, a burning hole formed through his chin. Jacen turned away, looking around. Then paused. Poe was still missing.

* * *

Poe had found the process of digging through kilos of data for the information boring. He wouldn't say he was glad that the assassin showed up, but he wasn't exactly disappointed to actually be doing something. He charged through the streets after the man who had fired at Jacen.

The Jedi wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. The man was passive, patient, and seemed wise beyond his years and that Poe could understand, it was the fact that he seemed to take a softer approach to dealing with people. He preferred to talk things out or ask for information rather than fighting for his understanding. In fact quite a bit about him broke Poe's expectations.

The roar of a hover bike sounded near by. The man turned down an alley, Poe followed. That was when he realized it was a trap, the blaster fire sprung from the darkness and Poe barely evaded the sudden barrage, his gun raised and firing into the shadowy alley way. The bolts of energy struck the wall leaving burn marks on the clean grey walls. Poe squatted behind a series of Waste Disposals. Then leapt from the corner firing again, but the man had disappeared. There was a footstep behind him. Poe spun, firing on the dark figure's.

He took one out, but the other blasters remained aimed at his head. "Listen fellas, we can talk this out, you put down your guns and I put down mine."

One figure scoffed behind the dark red helmet he was wearing.

Poe hadn't seen it before. At least he didn't think he had, a dark red helmet with a black ring near the center. No visible points to see through but Poe suspected they were using helmet cams to see.

Poe fired on one of the before running down the alley, keeping his blaster pointed behind him and still firing.

* * *

Tahiri examined the new figure. He was younger than her, not much younger, but definitely younger, she determined. Likely one of the other kids at Luke's academy. Her first impression of him was that he was prideful, she could tell by the grin on his face, it was the same sort of grin she wore when she was younger, the same sort of grin that seemed to constantly plaster the face of Kyp Durron or Ganner Rhysode before his death.

He was carrying what appeared to be an extra box. It was quite strange, there was a note atop it, a piece of paper which was odd.

"I'm Alleon Vorsi, and you must be Tahiri Viela." The man said when he reached her.

She nodded, "You're the new Jedi Ambassador? Couldn't they find someone more experienced?"

She sounded like most of the adults she'd interacted with in her childhood to her teenage years, especially in the brief time she had led Barefoot Squadron.

"Don't judge by age alone. Anyway you were barely fifteen when you started fighting in the Yuuzhan Vong war." Alleon replied with a grin, then he held out the box, "This is for you by the way."

Tahiri took it, looking at the paper note atop the box, it took her by surprise for a moment, her name was neatly written at the top in elegant curving letters, below there was a small sentence, "A box of memories you left behind" and another name, Tionne.

She tucked the box beneath her arm, then looked at the Jedi, "I suppose you want to know what's been happening?"

Alleon nodded grinning, "I'm quite interested."

"Jacen is off investigating the bombings. Meanwhile it is our goal to protect the Yuuzhan Vong who have been in this galaxy since the war, most of whom intend to repair the damage they made. We want the Galactic Alliance to deal with the problem of the pirates and raiders who have been attacking them."

Alleon nodded again with a grin, "Let's get to work then."

* * *

Poe was backed against a wall his hands raised in the air as the several blasters pointed at his face, there was a swift and sudden movements and Jacen was in front of him, Lightsaber glowing vibrant sky-blue against the shadows.

It took a single sweep of the blade to cut the ends of the blasters off, "Would you like to tell me what you're doing?"

One of them ran off down the block leaving two remaining unarmed thugs. Another charged at Jacen as if he intended to grab him, Jacen gave a swift sidestep putting out his foot and tripping the assailant.

The third pulled out a knife, swinging it at Jacen's stomach. Jacen caught the man's arm and twisted it behind his back, "Just because I like peace doesn't mean I don't know how to fight."

The man yelled, dropping the knife.

"Who do you work for?" Jacen asked.

The man just provided a glare, Jacen sighed, he was tired and annoyed, and he had already seen one of these maniacs kill themself to stay quiet, "Let me put this another way, _You will tell me who you work for_."

The man continued to struggle, cursing under his breath. Jacen paused blinking, "They've been trained to resist mind tricks."

Poe shrugged, looking at the two thugs, "Is that possible?"

Jacen nodded, "I read about it when I was catching up on some history. It was common for a personalized guard or a privatized army, but it isn't what you would expect from a group who seemed to be scattered across the galaxy."

Poe paused, "So they've been training soldiers to fight Jedi."

Jacen hesitated before nodding, "It looks like it. Which means they're far less intelligent than we originally thought."

* * *

 **That was the chapter. I'm pretty sure it's shorter than usual, but also going longer would mean waiting longer.**

 **Soooo enjoy hopefully. I'm ninety percent sure I've forgotten something this chapter, so if you could alert me to what it is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi.**

 **This is a day late... ignore that.**

 **Please Review, reviews help me learn about my weak and strongpoints while writing.**

 **ANYWAYS...**

 **Oh, and I realized while writing this chapter that I've used a name wrong. I used the name Alleon Vorsi instead of Virion Torni. Which means I'll probably go back and rename him in his first appearance, I would just like to state Virion Torni is supposed to be Alleon Vorsi. The names spring from the same idea and have a similar style which is what threw me off. Just to clarify for everybody Virion and Alleon are the same person and it was a mistake I made in writing.**

* * *

The drop out of hyperspace was indicated by a very soft alarm, which chimed across the ship. Jaina dropped her Holopad, and climbed out of her bed, grabbing the lightsaber from the table and attaching it to her side. She moved towards the front of the ship, finding Jagged already alert and waiting. He smiled at her when she entered the room, in front of them through a pain of glass the meeting point was obvious, a large station, nicknamed the Diplomat awaited, large bays remained opened for the incoming ambassadorial vessel.

The first half of the plan had gone well, the Imperials were arriving safely at the station. All that remained was the second part, making sure that applied to the Chiss as well. The intention was to use the two neutral figures to chaperone the diplomats to the station, no coordinates were given to anybody but the chaperones and the highest ranking leaders of each nation. Not even the diplomats knew the location before the event began.

In the case that a fleet showed up the station was well defended against assault, a ring of hyperspace mines made traveling into the station impossible while the devices were active and as only Jagged and Jaina could shut them down it gave any ships within the confines of the ring a fighting chance if the station was attacked. The station itself had been provided with higher level security and weapon systems that would be activated if blaster fire was detected.

The shielding grid around the station also increased the survivability of the station.

The ambassadorial shuttle landed in the Imperial hangar. Shortly after bulkhead doors closed down behind it, locking the vessel in. The serving droids began to scurry about unloading supplies and carrying bags for the imperials, all of which had been screened before they had been loaded.

That was when Jaina and Jagged had to begin the second part of their job. Retrieving the Chiss, each had their own ship, and the small squadron of Peace Keeper* pilots who had joined up when the war had ended had agreed to escort both the imperials and the Chiss for security.

The group set off, Jaina's ship had been upgraded into a curved sleek dark shape that jutted through space like a fish through water, the newest in an array of ships by the Imperials, the line of vessels had teasingly been called the Harla after Jaina herself (or at the least the title she took during the war). That was the first sign that things would probably turn out alright in the end.

A series of young officers who believed in cooperation and peaceful rulership had sprung up during the war, perhaps due to the war. The old enmities had faded away after the Yuuzhan Vong had almost destroyed everybody. The Chiss while often distant had seemed to grow more interested in the galaxy, offering their aid to the New Republic and the Empire. It felt like everything was about to fix itself.

Of course then Snoke appeared, with his First Order.

Jaina was beginning to grow concerned with the matters of the newest psychopath, she had faced down plenty in her childhood but this one felt different. Somehow it felt as though this one was going to be the one that actually destroyed things, like the Yuuzhan Vong.

* * *

Jacen examined the files he had gathered from the library, "Well these are definitely wrong."

Poe looked over at the files, "Wrong how?"

"Money is missing, funds that go nowhere."

"Great! So we're back at square one."

"Not necessarily, we have an idea of what they're doing. We also know that Corellia is involved, if we can track any of this it will appear elsewhere." Jacen said, pointing to certain lines on the screen, which grew brighter as he tapped them, "And we can figure out where that money went. It's been a slow disappearance over the years, most of it says its going to ships but those ships never appear on the registers, which means either someone is faking the registers or they were never built."

"I'm confused how does this help us?" Poe asked.

"The First Order's soldiers are designed to withstand interrogation, but the same does not necessarily apply to the people trying to cover this up. If we can find whoever was covering this up we can probably find a way to get the information out of them."

Poe nodded, "And how do we find them?"

Jacen shrugged, turning back to the holopad, and examining the information once more, "All of these have a galactic time date stamp, if we find out who was working at all of those times we can figure out who has been changing the logs."

* * *

Tahiri was not particularly fond of Alleon Vorsi. He was annoyingly upbeat as the two of them entered the senate, and his attempts at kindness felt more like he was trying to suck up to someone who had influence. In other words he felt false.

It wasn't the force that was telling her that, the force around him seemed to indicate he was about as good a Jedi as you could get, largely because as a Jedi he learned to hide things from people. Which made her trust him far less.

Alleon grinned as he stepped forwards in the senate, "I am sure all of us can agree that the duty of any government is to protect its citizens. As such implementing laws to protect the Yuuzhan Vong is only just. I would put forth that the Galactic Alliance has more ability to do this if the Yuuzhan Vong become official citizens."

There was a soft murmuring, Cal Omas spoke next, "Ambassador Vorsi, your suggestion is that the planet of Zonama Sekot should join the Galactic Alliance?"

"I see no reason why it would not? There are members of the Galactic Alliance there, why should they not join?"

That was what Tahiri had been afraid of, joining the Galactic Alliance would drag her people back into the galaxy, a galaxy that largely hated them, and it would split the senate, Corellia, Bothawui, and numerous other planets would reject the suggestion while others would accept it. The debate would wage for years and Sekot would become a Territory of the Galactic Alliance without a senate seat*.

There was little chance of victory within this situation.

And she honestly believed Alleon didn't realize this. That he believed that this was the best option.

That was the problem with the Jedi, they had chosen a side from the beginning, and they couldn't see its flaws.

* * *

Jacen smiled at the young man sitting before him, "You will tell me where these funds went."

The man's face grew blank and he nodded, "To the Vengeful and the Wrathbringer."

There was a pause, then Poe spoke, "Are those ships? Or people?"

Jacen paused, "Ships, I'm almost certain those are ships. The funds match with the new Blockade-Class Star Defenders*."

There was another longer pause, "Those are some of the best ships available right now."

Jacen nodded in reply.

"Which means these people are better off than we originally thought."

Jacen nodded again, "On the upside there are only a couple of the Blockade-Class Star Defenders online, which means even if they were launched a while ago we should be able to track the Hyperdrive signals."

* * *

Picking up the Chiss had gone better than Jaina had expected, it had been tedious but they hadn't put up much protest to the Peace Keeper escort, or to the presence of a Jedi.

The small ambassadorial vessel was escorted across the first length of the journey without any harm. They took a stop on a small planet which had always been a stopping point on their journey to give the Peace keepers some time to relax and stretch their legs, before they were to begin with the next part of the journey.

A long stretch of several hours to arrive at the station most of which was spent narrowly avoiding hyperspace mines or gravitational anomalies.

There were parts of the break that were beneficial it gave Jaina some more time to review the facts she had been digging up on the Imperial Records, and it meant that she could check up on some galactic news.

The first story to appear was about the First Order. A red mask with a black ring near the center popped up, the headline read as follows 'Jacen Solo, War Hero, captures First Order Members on Corellia'. The news was somewhat concerning, Jacen had never been the sort to get into a fight, which meant almost certainly that he had made himself a target for the First Order.

The helmet was also odd, there was some expectation within her that they would wear stormtrooper helmets or something similar painted in a different color (which seemed to be the general trend). This mask was unique, and it took her a few moments to realize why. The First Order was trying to bring together numerous groups, some members hated the Empire, some members were just insane radicals from the war. It hardly mattered, so long as they all worked together.

* * *

 **This is a short chapter, partially because its late already and partially because I'm dealing with some writers block.**

 ***Number one: Peace Keepers are basically the people who decided to basically follow the Jedi style of involvement after the YV War.**

 ***Yes I'm commenting on the USA's treatment of its own territories.**

 ***I didn't check whether or not that was already a class, also I've got no idea how to describe it but its basically the Red-Star Destroyer from the Force Awakens Concept art.**

 **My comments on the helmets are based off my opinion of the Films use of Stormtroopers.**

 **I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter, I will try and write longer chapters in future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

 **Thank you for reviews so far, if you could please continue to review that'd be great.**

* * *

Tahiri examined the dark cityscape from her room, the outlines of the buildings as brightly glowing buildings against the darkening night sky, blotting out the bright stars above. Shining onto the shimmering leaves of the garden below.

The day before Tahiri had received a transmission from Jacen confirming that Corellia had produced ships that were unregistered with the Galactic Alliance.

Which meant someone had a small private fleet somewhere, especially if Bothawui's records matched up. Which Tahiri suspected they did. Even without a head for numbers she knew that Bothawui had been tied to anti-Yuuzhan Vong groups from the start.

Things were getting worse. The hatred bled so openly into the senate, into the galaxy as a whole. Her own frustration with the actions taken against her people, against the Jedi, mixing together in a swirling maelstrom with memories of the war.

Then Alleon Vorsi had walked in, with his naive, arrogant, view of the Galactic Alliance. His open suggestion of bringing Zonama Sekot into the Senate as a part of the Galactic Alliance would bring about the deaths of her people. She was almost certain he didn't know what he had done, which made the whole situation worse. She couldn't hate Alleon for trying to solve a problem.

A hand wrapped around her shoulder, "Lady Viela."

The Yuuzhan Vong woman was young, practically a child, she had been raised as a priest, deep knowledge of the ancient lore of the Yun'o ran through her mind, and yet she had just as readily embraced the idea that the Jedi were saviors of her people, gods incarnate, as the shamed ones.

She was the image of what the Yuuzhan Vong should be, calm, wise, proud, and fierce. Neither willing to submit nor unwilling to reach her goals peacefully. The Yuuzhan Vong of the future.

Still in her voice hung that slight Yuuzhan Vong accent. Mild enough, but still visible.

Tahiri answered the question in Yuuzhan Vong, "Yes Amki?"

Amki smiled, "You are conflicted."

Tahiri gave a small nod.

"Do not be. Our people survived in the void of space without home, searching for centuries in the place between stars, dragged on the intergalactic winds before we found Zonama Sekot. We will survive the dangers of the senate, and we will survive their decisions."

"It is not as simple. The senate is stagnant in decisions, it is the flaw of the senate, it will gridlock. Factions shall face off. But our people will be unable to go, stuck in the place where inaction dwells."

"There is more to your conflict than simply that."

"No. I am resolved in the other matter, it is my duty to serve you, Amki of Domain Gin, first Ambassador of the Yuuzhan Vong."

Amki paused, then nodded, her hand resting upon Tahiri's shoulder.

* * *

Jacen examined the flight path.

They had reached something of a nexus, above the planet below them most of the ships had stopped, but there were also other similar signatures.

"What's the world below us? Jacen asked, examining the orb from above, looking at the soft gleam of the light as the nearby sun reflected light onto the world, soft jungles illuminated by the light. Two moons hovered above the planet, an a thin asteroid belt glittered around the world.

"It's called Regivia."

Jacen nodded, "Take us in for a closer look, scan for any power sources. A lot of ships stopped here, and I want to know why. If they've hidden something down there we need to know what."

* * *

Jaina watched the Chiss as they moved about the ambassadorial ship. Her own ship was connected by a wire, and she had been forced to drop Jagged off to get things undercontrol onboard the ship. The Peace Keepers were currently keeping guard as the ship moved through hyperspace towards the Diplomatic Station.

Jagged's Clawcraft was in the small docking bay, which had been designed to hold a singular fighter. The ship was small, compared to any kind of warship, larger than the ships of Jaina's childhood, larger than the X-wings and Millenium Falcons she had been used to then, but smaller to the warships she was used to now. An awkward inbetween sort of ship, uncertain of its own purpose.

The comm unit chirped on her wrist, and she turned away to the ambassadors to speak to the smaller hologram on her wrist, "Yes?"

"It appears we have a problem."

There was a flutter of panic in Jaina's chest, "What is it?"

"The hyperspace lane appears to have been altered, there's a Hyperspace mine of some kind blocking our path. Most likely an attempt by one of the anti-unification groups trying to stop the merger."

"Wait for me, I'll check it out. If we can get rid of it that'd be our best case scenario, right now I just want to keep us on course."

It was a brief walk to her own ship, the soft curved hull of dark colors. The door opened and she entered, closing the door behind her, and sitting down in the pilots seat, the ship detaching with a soft hum, she moved ahead of the ambassadorial vessel, overcoming the tides of hyperspace. She arrived just out of range of the Hyperspace mine, sitting in the darkness of space, no planets around or within quite a distance.

"Peace keepers on me, we're going to blow this mine up, stay alert, and keep comms open. Keep your distance, it might make a gravity well when it's destroyed."

The few shots of blaster fire that struck the mine were enough, the thing exploded briefly, the fire disappearing afterwards as the fire ran out of fuel. "Alert the ambassadorial ship we're in the clear, and tell Jagged that I'm going to stay in front of the ship for a while to make sure there aren't more surprises waiting for us."

* * *

Leia grinned as Tahiri entered, "Jacen and Poe are stopping on Regivia to check for any First Order outposts or storehouses, but they'll soon be back on the hunt for the fleet."

"What happens once they find the fleet? Its them against two warships. At the least." Tahiri pointed out, picking up one of the holopads strewn across the desk.

"They'll report the location to the Galactic Alliance who will send in troops to deal with the threat."

"Wonderful."

"What's the matter?" Leia asked, examining the younger woman.

"I've been dealing with the senate for a week. And now I have Alleon Vorsi on top of that, and he is not helping."

"He's inexperienced Tahiri, give him a chance."

"He's arrogant, he doesn't think through his actions."

"Have you considered that he might be trying to impress you? People know who you are Tahiri, despite what you might believe, you're a warhero in the eyes of a lot of younger Jedi. Even I know that from brief conversations with my brother. There are a lot of people out their trying to be you, Sannah in particular has earned an image as a reckless warrior."

"Even if he is just a fan of my record in the war that was five years ago, I'm not that person."

"You're not that different Tahiri, you might be a bit more experienced, but you're still rash and angry."

"I'm angry because my people are dying and I'm bound up in bureaucracy."

"Exactly. But that Bureaucracy might save your people so your here anyway. That's part of you as well, Loyalty."

There was a knock at the door to the office, "Lady Viela and Lady Organa-Skywalker-Solo."

Leia smiled, "Ambassador Gin, I was wondering when I'd meet you, it is a great honor."

"The honor is mine." Amki responded with a bow, she then turned to Tahiri, "Lady Viela I had intended to go to lunch, but I have been advised to keep you with me when I leave the senate."

Leia smiled, "If I can come with you I'm sure we have plenty to discuss about getting things passed through the senate."

Tahiri paused, looking to Amki who spoke, "It would be an honor, I have heard much about you."

* * *

Jacen stepped over the fallen branches, his hand at his side. If the First order were on this world he'd need his lightsaber.

Poe walked behind him, blaster in hand, scanning the tree line for any signs of movement. His head turned at the slightest noise, which was mostly birds.

They had landed nearby an energy source, invisible from the air due to the thick canopy of blue and violet leaves.

Jacen paused, looking at the white cliff which rose up around them, he placed his hand against it walking along the wall until at last he came to a halt in the cliff. The opening was cold metal, Jacen signaled for Poe to be ready and then opened the doorway.

A long metal hallway emerged within. Soft white lights glowing from underneath the floors illumination the room.

Jacen stepped inside, continuing down the hallway, looking for any signs of life, but there was nothing other than the general lack of dust on the floors.

"This base could be old, maybe Ex-Imperial?" Jacen asked, as he continued.

They walked through another doorway into a command room of some kind. From one side a blur of motion moved, blaster firing at Jacen who deflected the shots with the side of his blade. His eyes narrowing as he charged forwards and disarmed his opponent. Another figure fire a blaster at Poe, who ducked to the side raising his own gun and firing back. Striking the man in the chest.

Both figures wore the signature helmets of the First Order, and as Jacen tripped the first assailant and removed his mask he was unsurprised to find a Bothan.

The eyes glared up at him with a fierce hatred. Poe removed the other soldier's mask revealing a human, before Poe turned to the console, and started opening up the files. "This is a listening post, intercepting Galactic Alliance transmissions and sending First Order Transmissions to other cells."

Jacen nodded, "Check around see what they have here."

Poe disappeared into a nearby supply closet, emerging with a set of blasters, and a couple boxes of rations.

"Just weapons and food."

Jacen frowned, examining the room.

"Can we shut down the listening array?"

Poe nodded, "We could, we'd just need to destroy the controls."

"Do that, take the weapons. We're leaving these two here for now."

"It would be better to kill them."

"No. It's never better to kill someone when you don't have to." Jacen answered.

* * *

The ambassador brought with them three extra guards, two Yuuzhan Vong and one Ferroan. The two Yuuzhan Vong stood at either side of her, their pace matching hers perfectly. The Ferroan stood behind them keeping an eye out on everything around them.

Tahiri kept her eyes on the crowds and the rooftops as they moved, watching for any dangers to the ambassador, her own mind was distant, and she had no interest in the political conversation that had apparently enthralled both Leia and Amki.

She looked back to the Ferroan who nodded reassuringly, and then turned her gaze back to the rooftops.

Her mind drifted though, to the topic of Jacen who was doing her job for her, and then to Sannah who was apparently out their in the galaxy trying to be her albeit likely more aquatic.

She had spent five years solving minor political disputes on Zonama Sekot, helping to unite two groups of people, with Danni and a handful of other Jedi, and she had only felt in that time like she needed to be more Yuuzhan Vong and less Jedi. To be an example to her people and to put her people before the galaxy. In fact that was why she was on Zonama Sekot, she had chosen her people over the galaxy, and now for a second she was beginning to question that decision. As she watched the galaxy fall apart around her, half her fault for inaction.

* * *

Alleon had felt so proud when he had first constructed his lightsaber, the thing built of smooth metal, brilliantly engineered down to the last moments of its existence, as it first snapped to life a brilliant blade of green, hissing and snarling.

He had wanted to be a Jedi for his entire life, his knowledge springing from the academy, his training continuing until he was ready. The war had been fought without him. He found himself waiting on a temple world uninvolved.

And then he'd made his lightsaber, his weapon for saving the galaxy.

But still he'd been held back. Told he was too young, at the time it had seemed unfair, he watched in the news as heroes fought his war for him, as the galaxy was half-ruined in the devastation, and he swore he'd be in the next one.

It seemed to him, as the senate burst into yells and shouts, that he would be called on to answer that oath quite soon.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **This is a bit short of what the first couple chapters were, but it actually closer to how much I normally write for a chapter. The first chapters were just special cases of me having written them before I uploaded them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. You might have noticed that I skipped a week.**

 **I would love to say this is because I was sick or suffering from an anxious breakdown or something was happening in my life, but in truth its just because of my own laziness and my disinterest in writing at that time. Not quite writers block rather a confusion and anxiety about writing another chapter which isn't uncommon for me.**

 **Anyway this is the next chapter.**

* * *

The street exploded into bright blaster fire, the red masks of the first order shining in the midday sun. Tahiri moved like the wind, cutting the attackers down, the other body guards moved clumsily to match her movements. Neither was inadequate, each taking down one of the twelve thugs, but none were as swift or precise as Tahiri.

The red mask sizzled and popped slightly where Tahiri had cut across it, the beam of bright blue light disappeared with a hiss and a click, and the hilt returned quickly to Tahiri's side.

She examined the remains of the soldiers who had attacked, they were on the ground, two were bleeding from the place where the amphistaff had struck them, one had been shot by Leia leaving a burn on their chest, the remaining had been cut down by Tahiri's lightsaber. Their forms had fallen to the ground. It was different than how Jacen would of done it, that Tahiri was certain of, Jacen's semi-pacifism would have resulted in half of them simply knocked out, but Tahiri wasn't Jacen.

She examined the crowd who had gathered around the site, then walked back to the table.

"We should go." she stated simply, eyeing the small flashes of the holocams.

"The police haven't arrived yet." Leia pointed out.

"Yes, the police are going to show up and tell the Yuuzhan Vong warriors what a good job they did defending themselves from aggressors, that seems likely." Tahiri replied.

Leia gave a sigh and then nodded, "I suppose they'll be able to contact us later if they need us."

* * *

The hyperspace mines were a shock, they drew the main ambassadorial vessel out of hyperspace, with a shake. Jaina had been on her own ship, but that hadn't prevented her from being drawn into the interdiction field. The sight that awaited the small gathering of ships was somewhat terrifying, a crimson ship half in the shape of a Star Destroyer waited for them, there were differences of course, the bridge was in the center of a small gap in the center of the ship and furthermore it was round, but there was still the evident V shape and the engines were in the same place.

The turrets spun firing on the new groups of ships. Jaina watched as an X-wing disappeared in a bright explosion.

"Peacekeepers on me. We're going to distract the ship until the others can get away. Which means fly to stay alive, not just to take out these tie fighters."

The several starfighters spread in a v towards the Red Star Destroyer, Jaina's ship taking lead with the mix of X-Wings, E-Wings, and J-wings behind her. A wave of shock rushed over her as she saw the first group of fighters approaching, based off the cheap designs of old starfighters the red craft shot forwards, blasting at her squadron.

"Tie fighters? Are these imperials?" she heard one pilot yell from her vessel.

"Too much red. A rogue faction maybe." Jaina answered, sending her ship into a spin. She let loose a volley of fire across the scarlet warship, sending small explosions dancing across its hull.

She heard a scream from one of her companions as their ship exploded into flaming pieces.

The click of a comm unit as Jagged Fel joined the fray, his clawcraft cutting through the darkness of space. Blasters blazing and ship spinning, being pursued by one of the tie-fighters.

Jaina swung round firing on the ship that was chasing Jagged, before trying to figure out who was down.

"Role call."

"Peacekeeper two checking in."

"Peacekeeper three here."

"Peacekeeper five."

"Peacekeeper six, alive and being chased by a couple of these Ties."

"Peacekeeper eight."

"Peacekeeper nine."

"Peacekeeper eleven."

There was a moment of silence over the comm units, "That means Jeq, Letee, and Vori are gone, we have limited time, I want you all to form up watch each others backs. Jagged keep your with me. Remember the priority is the Ambassadorial ship."

Jaina spun, sweeping across the arc of the Star Destroyer, leaving smoking marks where she had blasted it, a tie fighter appeared behind her, forcing her to pull up rapidly, trying to get behind the new opponent, "Jagged I've got one on my tail."

"Sorry, I'm a bit occupied."

She looked out her cockpit to see Jagged taking out two tie fighters which had slipped out of the battle towards the ambassadorial vessel.

"It's fine I'll just have to handle it myself." She said, pulling herself into an impossible turn, and using the force to give the ship just enough of a shove to get into the right position, firing on the ship which had previously been chasing her. She'd be lying if she said that it didn't feel satisfying to blast the tie fighter into nothing.

She turned back to the warship keeping up her barrage, which seemed to have no effect on the vessel she was rapidly beginning to believe belonged to the first order.

Around her the fire fight was dimming, she could see she had lost at least two more pilots but it looked like most of the tie fighters had been removed from the skirmish.

"Anybody whose free, focus your firepower on the Star Destroyer."

* * *

Jacen gaped in awe and horror as he viewed the sight in front of him, twelve red star destroyers hanging behind an uninhabited moon far from any major hyperspace routes, out of the line of focus of any galactic events. The ships were dim and dark, hanging out around a large station, clearly a control deck of some kind, perhaps a major rallying point for their forces.

"Have they detected us yet?" Jacen asked turning to Poe.

"No, it looks like their mostly only skeletal crews."

"Drift in slowly, towards the station, use minimal power, lets see if we can slip pass their sensors."

"Right, and then we get to do some blasting. Save the Alliance get round to cleaning up the mess."

"We're hear for information right now, don't blow anything up. Don't attack anybody, we sneak in, we sneak out, then we contact My Mother with the information we find."

* * *

Tahiri examined Denon from above her hand pressed against the glass of the window.

"You saved my life today Lady Viela."

"That's my job isn't it, Ambassador Gin."

"It is, I am just thinking you did not need to do it with so much bloodshed."

"If you want peaceful resolution you should have gotten a Jedi."

"You are a Jeedai, at heart. Why else do you keep your lightsaber? Why else do you return with us to your home."

"I was born on Tatooine."

"Yes, but you left it. Your home is the Jeedai Tahiri Viela, no matter how you might deny it." The woman said putting her hand on Tahiri's shoulder.

"The Yuuzhan Vong need me."

"The galaxy needs you Tahiri Viela, there is no shame in owing loyalty to two things. No shame in being complicated. There is no shame in heroism."

"It isn't that simple. Things are different than during the war. In the war I was what Jedi needed to be, but now I'm what Luke's order strives not to be."

"You are angry Tahiri. It is your right to be angry, your people suffer, your friends suffer, and you feel alone. You are not."

"Lady Gin, as much as I appreciate the guidance I would much rather be alone right now."

The Yuuzhan Vong nodded, her robes swishing gently as she left, leaving Tahiri to think.

* * *

Jaina watched as another tie fighter exploded, the lights on the nearby ambassadorial craft seemed to brighten. And she grinned as she flew back towards them, "Peacekeepers get ready to jump to hyperspace, same coordinates as before."

"This is the Peaceful Warrior to the Ascendant, are you ready to jump to hyperspace?" Jaina said, changing to the same channel as the diplomatic craft, "We're ready."

"Then launch, peacekeepers will be on your tail."

There was a flash as the ship disappeared, and Jaina, turned her attention to her final target, "All Peacekeepers fire on the unidentified Star Destroyers Hyperdrive engines, we need to make sure it doesn't follow us."

Jaina watched as several of the craft did bombing runs across the surface, one of the newer J-wings let loose a pay load of bombs which exploded across the surface of the engines, and the lights from them dimmed. "Engines are down, All Peacekeepers jump to hyperspace."

The remaining craft disappeared in flashes of light one by one, until only Jaina was left, she pushed forwards on the yoke to her side, launching the ship into hyperspace. The faint lines of hyperspace washing over the vessel like rain.

* * *

Alleon paused watching the Denon sky from his own window, he gave a small smile, examining the barely organized office, "I'm going back to the Jedi Temple in two days."

Leia nodded, "I had heard. If I might ask why?"

"The senate is at a standstill, another Jedi volunteered for the position, and anyway I prefer it at the temple."

"My brother never told me exactly what it is you do there." Leia said with a small smile.

"I'm little more than an over-glorified secretary. I do filing, I make sure everybody is where everbodies supposed to be. I find assignments for people without assignments. I guess when other people got skills with the lightsaber or with piloting or animals, I got the ability to figure out numbers, to know where I needed to put people. I guess I just see the weakpoints in things." Alleon replied.

"In other words you're a strategist, you put the Jedi where you think they're needed, you make sure the Jedi go where things are getting bad."

"I suppose so, though its not like I'm fighting a war. Most Jedi missions these days are relief missions or hunting down smugglers, thats usually how I distract Master Durron, give him a couple of spice smugglers and he'll chase them across the galaxy."

Leia gave a nod.

"That sounds worse than it is. It sounds like I'm trying to get rid of Kyp, the truth is even now he causes trouble, he's the sort of person who needs to be doing something. Anything. He can't be given a simple paperwork job or anything like that, he needs to be given something active, and he's good at hunting down smugglers, so it all works out."

"Which Jedi was it who volunteered to take your position?" Leia asked.

"Tionne, I guess taking care of a bunch of Jedi children was getting to be a little much to deal with." Alleon answered with a chuckle.

Leia had other suspicions on why Tionne might be so interested in the position, and one of them happened to be a young blond woman who insisted she wasn't a Jedi.

* * *

The ship drifted onto an asteroid, clasping down. "We'll need to go the rest of the way in space suits."

Jacen nodded, pulling on an environment suit, pulling the helmet over his head.

Poe turned to BB-8, the small orange and white droid blinked and whistled, "If anything happens I need you to pilot the ship in to pick us up."

There was more beeping and whistling.

Jacen attached the lightsaber to the outside of the suit, Poe had done the same with his blaster, and Jacen wasn't about to go in on the presumption there would be no trouble at all. The two of them drifted slowly towards the station, occasionally pushing themselves off asteroids to get closer to the station or to increase their speed.

The two struck the hull of the station with no injuries then maneuvered themselves in through the main hangar.

"Right, we're in. Now what?" Poe asked, looking at the brightly lit interior.

"Now we find out exactly whats going on." Jacen answered.

* * *

 **Hilariously there was already a mysterious station floating in space belonging to the First Order before that episode of resistance came out, but I guess thats a fairly common trope.**

 **The ships I used (Red Star Destroyer and J-wing) are both from the Force Awakens Concept art book, which is really cool and sad, because you can see the ideas slowly get more and more boring. Until the only things that are left are Rey. Which I mean I'm glad she made it into the movie, even if nothing else did.**

 **Also I realized I had done like no writing on Alleon Vorsi at all throughout the story so this was me trying to correct that. I included basically one prior scene. Also it did help me figure out the character way better.**

 **I'm kind of upset about how I set parts of this up.**

 **Also we are actually nearing the end of this story, which is shocking to me because I usually write things that are at least twelve or thirteen chapters, but I guess the first three chapters were a full thousand words longer than most of the other stuff I write.**

 **I do have an idea for a sequel to this story, which will be way more like the Force Awakens than this story, but I'm going to work on other projects before I start that, so I guess you'll have to wait it out on that one.**

 **Also I actually realized in this chapter that I could of done something really cool with the peacekeepers by writing them as semi-trained Jedi following Jaina (Jaina's Dozen). That would feel more logical to me, but whatever.**

 **Most of the arcs within are reaching their end. The Poe/Jacen arc with the main plotline, The Jaina/Jagged arc which is just me making set up for Legacy (the old EU comic), and the Tahiri character arc. The only actually well developed character Arc within this entire story... I feel bad about that.**

 **Anyway heres your story, you'll probably only get one more chapter after this, but who knows maybe I'm wrong.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: How long can I delay updating this story this time?**

 **I'm joking, but my natural procrastination has made finishing this hard.**

 **Also I'm really lazy.**

 **Anyway, I do want to apologize for the two breaks within this story that I took, and I really do intend to get this out as soon as possible.**

 **So this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tahiri looked out across the massive city scape. The room she was in was luxurious, it resembled an upper class hotel of some kind. Unfortunately she had never been one for an excess of comfort. The Jedi half of her had grown up exploring jungles and deserts, visiting ancient temples on forgotten worlds, and scavenging for the remnants of the Jedi. The Yuuzhan Vong half of her had grown up on a tightly packed ship outside the galaxy, searching for a new. In cramped living conditions preparing to serve the Yuuzhan Vong as a warrior.

That was the issue of her life. She was in essence too separate people. Two separate backgrounds converging to form a weapon. And that weapon was deadly, it could strike at an enemy and destroy them, not precisely, she was not the scalpel of the Jedi that Jaina was, she was the hammer. Brought down upon the enemies of the Jedi with force and destructive power. Only now adays she wasn't much of a jedi.

She had been struggling with that in particular. Her desire to help her people outweighed her guilt over not helping the Jedi. Which was generally a good way to tell whether or not she was going to help the Jedi.

She moved towards the bed, accidentally kicking a box which lay, forgotten, on the floor. Crouching, Tahiri picked up the box, examining the forgotten object, and reading the note written across the cover. For the first time since she had received the object she opened it, finding the inside covered in childhood artefacts.

A pair of small soft leather boots stat neatly inside, along with a couple other of her childhood artefacts, small images of her on different worlds. A neat orange jumpsuit folded up inside.

She almost laughed. The boots had been made by Tionne herself, since Tahiri refused to wear shoes, they'd been designed to be comfortable while still protecting her feet. She had worn them to Dagobah, and to other worlds when she had travelled with Tionne.

* * *

Jacen followed Poe down the dark hallway. The internal lighting seemed to be dimmed, likely due to the skeletal crew style of the station. Poe was in truth better at this than Jacen who had been used to open combat or if he had his preference peaceful negotiation. Poe Dameron however seemed perfectly suited to the life of espionage, which meant that if things turned out how Jacen thought they would, Poe would be the best choice to investigate the situation.

That was something Jacen had yet to consider. The more and more they learned about the First Order the more Jacen believed they were more powerful than the original estimates, and they were tied to the Galactic Alliance, the only way there would be any proper action taken would be if the First Order appeared out of the shadows and declared itself an independent nation.

Even then there was an entire question to whether or not that was actually at all illegal from the perspective of the Galactic Alliance, if the First Order revealed itself under a different name, then it was quite possible the Galactic Alliance would just nod and smile and continue doing nothing.

Those were the major issues of any galaxy protection. The bureaucracy. The simple ignorance of those in power.

* * *

Talking with the Ambassadors had gone well. They had arrived, then they had begun to close the peacetalks. The newest draft of the treaty received a majority of the votes (save from the anti-alliance members of the group). After several hours the treaty did get signed.

And then there was real talk. The matter of the attack on the Chiss Ambassadors on the way here.

"The ship which attacked us on route matches the descriptions of the newest Galactic Alliance Star Defenders. My brother and a Galactic Alliance Pilot by the name of Poe Dameron have been tracking several of these ships which have been secretly built on several different worlds across the Galactic Alliance. Twelve hours ago they found a hidden fleet, waiting in orbit of a dead planetoid. The current theory is that this fleet, matching in all extents the description of the ship which attacked our Ambassadors is being amassed by the First Order, a terrorist organization which failed to assassinate the Galactic Alliance senators nearly three weeks ago. The faction seeks to appeal to the victims of the Yuuzhan Vong War, along with anti-Jedi, anti-New Republic factions. Exactly how powerful this faction is remains unclear, but their attack on the Chiss Ambassadors indicates a desire to destroy or disassemble alliances and unity. They are organized as far as we are aware similar to the way the Rebel Alliance was organized, being made up of different terrorist cells. Each part of a larger organization but none with enough knowledge of the others to bring about their collapse. Our hope is that the discovery of this fleet is the center of their power, and that the Galactic Alliance can dismantle this organization quickly. If this becomes impossible then we must be ready to prepare to hunt down and destroy elements of this faction where they exist." Jaina explained, showing images of the Red Star Defenders she had been fighting earlier, and the events of the senate bombing.

"If this faction has indeed infiltrated the Empire, where do we fight them and how?" one of the Imperials asked.

"If it comes to that our suggestion is this. First off internal review of all officers should be able to weed out most of the infiltration. Followed up by the creation of a guerilla warfare unit of some kind. We need to be able to fight the First Order where they exist. Last the empire needs to keep in touch with all of its allies, to create a form of communication across the entirety of imperial space, to make sure that we can't be caught unaware."

* * *

Jacen examined the data panel, scrolling through the information as he downloaded it onto a portable drive. Skimming the words displayed on the screen something caught his eye, amongst all the other files.

'The Knights of Ren'.

Jacen touched the words, causing a new piece of information to spring forth.

Across the screen were a list of names.

Alleon Vorsi

Kyri Admi

Aris Tori

Adlin Mar

Kaylin Ramkas

Each name belonged to a Jedi.

Reading further Jacen looked across the screen, examining the words, which seemed so impossible.

 _The Knights of Ren are force-sensitive operatives of the First Order, recruited from the heart of the Jedi Order itself. When the time comes for the First Order to reveal itself, and that time will come, they will take action, striking at the heart of the Jedi Order, shattering them. And we will know exactly where ever single Jedi operative is. And that includes you Jacen Solo. Hello. How does it feel to be played? To be led on. To be so close to uncovering everything only for the battlefield to shift. Sincerely, Supreme Leader Snoke._

Jacen spun, looking to Poe, "We need to get out of here."

"Right, I'll get the ship headed here." Poe answered, pressing his comlink to call the ship, "Nevermind, someone's blocking all our signals."

That was when the lights turned red. "Blasterbolts!"

Jacen saw them, red masks becoming saturated in the flashing beat of red light. The dark abyss rings were the only thing to greet him, no eyes visible through the mask.

Blaster fire filled the corridors.

* * *

Alleon Vorsi had returned to Ossus. Tionne was on Denon. And Tahiri trusted Tionne.

The woman, who had in some ways been Tahiri's mother, was as warm as ever. Smiling at Tahiri and hugging her, which thoroughly embarrassed Tahiri.

The hug was awkward, and it took a moment for Tahiri to realize what was happening and return the hug.

That was when she received the transmission.

Her people were in danger.

That was the first time she would receive that message that day.

* * *

Jacen clutched his shoulder as the shuttle launched. Poe Dameron was at the helm. Jacen was calling everbody, his mother, his sister, Tahiri, even Luke, though he doubted Luke would hear.

Jaina and Tahiri received the message as such, "The Temple is in danger, you need to get back there or-"

* * *

Tahiri heard the transmission as she was fighting off an angry mob, which at that moment was trying to attack her Ambassador.

The word Mob was not particularly accurate, there were seventeen of them, they all wore dark red and black First Order helmets.

She did not care as she fought, the thing about her was that her fighting style was never graceful or elegant, it was a frenzy of blade and amphistaff, the two working in unison. She never failed though, some had argued she was the most deadly Jedi alive. This was somewhat unfair, she had a particularly uncommon style, but she wasn't necessarily an amazing duelist, her skills had always come down to battlefield training. She knew how to fight in open terrain, against larger numbers of people, not that she was entirely useless against Force Users.

Her blade cut through their armor and their flesh, leaving a smell of burnt plastic and burnt meat in the air. The amphistaff was launched and retrieved seemingly at random. For moments her blazing blue blade would disappear and the staff would take its place.

By the time she was done, there were no First Order goons left standing, and she could not claim she had done this alone. Another warrior had taken out a couple of them.

She wanted then to run to her ship, but she knew there were Jedi at the temple, people she trusted, she knew that there were masters and knights and that she wouldn't be there in time in any case, so she stayed for a couple of moments.

"Get the ambassador to her room. Get some Galactic Alliance guards down here."

* * *

Jaina left instantly.

That was why she arrived and Tahiri didn't.

Tahiri was distracted by the First Order, they had no such luck with Jaina.

Jaina didn't arrive in time to save anybody, but nonetheless she did arrive.

She saw it, the temple on Ossus, alive with flame, ash spraying into the air. Across the landscape a collection of bodies were sprawled, some she recognized, some she did not. Some were teenagers, some were adults.

There were more inside the flaming ruins, of that she was sure.

Her hand went to her comm unit. She tried to call Jacen. There was no response, her brother was missing, she could still feel him in the force, which was better than last time, but she had no real way of communicating with him, and the darkside seemed to be blinding everything, finally freed from hiding.

Her uncle could be dead for all she knew.

He had been at the temple, he wasn't there now.

She returned to Imperial space the next morning. She received the news in the meantime. Across the galaxy attacks upon Jedi agents had appeared, particularly within Galactic Alliance space.

That was not enough to make the cruel universe happy though, two Imperial fleets had disappeared, and then reappeared opening fire on Chiss and other Imperials. Luckily the meeting was over. The peace was assured. But the Empire was still collapsing.

More bad news followed.

Jaina called Tahiri asking what had happened, and then Tahiri explained where she had been. She had been repeatedly forced into combat with Warriors of Purity and First Order troops. Long enough to keep her on Denon. That was when Tahiri asked what had happened to the temple.

Jaina could hear her anger over the commlink. Numerous Yuuzhan Vong, Tusken, and basic swearwords spun together in a whirling torrent of abuse. She hardly understood it other than the anger.

* * *

Tahiri received the next piece of Badnews before Jaina did, and she had to pass it on. The planets of Corellia, Duros, and Bothawui had all stepped out of the Galactic Alliance, along with a large number of wartorn planets, and a couple of unimportant Backwaters.

There was no official new organization, but all the worlds had links to the First Order. Which meant that there was a likelyhood that they all worked for it.

The senate had agreed not to interfere. They had to. Corellia and Bothawui were both powerful shipyard worlds, and the sudden emergence of their new defense forces were enough to guarantee that the Galactic Alliance wouldn't interfere.

Things continued to spiral downwards.

Even two weeks after the last message there was no news from Jacen, whether he had been captured or was on the run was unclear.

* * *

There was one piece of good news.

Personal good news. But good news. Jagged Fel had received a promotion. A very big leap of a promotion straight to admiral. Mostly because two fleets were missing and at least one moff had just betrayed them to the first order, which the Empire had declared war on.

That had some wider repercussions of course, including the fact that Jaina was allowed to announce that the Empire would be protecting any Jedi on the run.

Which left Jaina looking for force sensitives and overseeing the creation of the Imperial Jedi Academy, with no idea as to where her brother was, and Tahiri had run off on a quest for vengeance against the First Order itself, and the traitors who had clearly existed within the temple.

* * *

 **Sooo. That is a very poorly written end to this.**

 **I do intend to follow this up at somepoint with another story. But I wouldn't expect it any time soon (at least not for a couple of months).**


End file.
